Epic Combat for Pathfinder
Through the strength of combined arms will it be possible to fight Epic Combats in Pathfinder. Epic Combat for Pathfinder is a system of rules that allows for large scale combats within any D&D environment. A unit sheet is necessary to keep track of basic information and derived combat values based on simple algorithms. There are six abilities that describe the units effectiveness on the battlefield. Strike is the units assault value. Expertise denotes the units ability to handle itself on the battlefield. Capability is the units skill at implementing warfare. Corp is the units footprint. Leadership is the units effective command. Morale is the units willingness to fight. Each soldier and/or bestiary is accounted in short form on the unit sheet and is refered to as a core piece of the unit. A number or symbol written on the sheet can be assigned to the respective miniature on the field for identification during play. Races gain certain advantages and disadvantages based on their typical ecology. Favorite terrain is determined by racial faction and associated stereotypes. Faction based terrain refers to the races predominant habitat. Stereotype-based terrain is determined by presumed legendary and mythical associations attached to the race. Humans gain inherent bonuses to their strike and expertise value. Their favorite terrains are settlements comprised of urban structures. A human faction can have any favorite terrain. They typically do not adapt well to adverse terrain conditions due to physiological restrictions but have been known to function heroically within those terrains when faced with extinction. Humans gain a max +2 racial bonus to Strike and +2 racial bonus to Expertise. Dwarves are known for their subterranean achievements. Their favorite terrains are subterranean and mountainous regions. Dwarves typically do not like being removed from the ground and will usually not be found riding horses or within boats. Their adverse terrain is anything that is not (attached to the) ground. The Dwarves ability to strike at the heart of the mountain grants them a bonus to their unit strike base. Dwarves gain a max +3 bonus to Strike. Elves love the natural surroundings of the forest, the older the growth the better. They can also be found in urban settlements and at sea. They do not like subterranean terrain. The depressive confinements of low-light conditions is better suited for their dark cousins. The veterancy of Elves grant them a bonus to their expertise. Elves gain a max +3 racial bonus to Expertise. Gnomes are somewhat like gypsies, inhabiting any hospitable regions. Their love for mechanical designs allows them to travel over any terrains using magical constructs and gnomish engines. The gnomish aptitude for designs allow them a skillful advantage on the battlefield. Gnomes gain a max +3 racial bonus to Capability. Hobbits form peaceful colonies in fertile plains and valleys. They are seldom roused to war but when determined can band together to repel any foe. Hobbits are nimble yet careful, forming a strong brotherhood on the battlefield. Hobbits gain a max +3 racial bonus to Capability. Half-Elves and Half-Orcs enjoy the favorite terrains of their parents yet only receive +1 to Strike and +1 to Expertise. The maximum racial bonus granted to the unit is determined by elements of racial composition of the unit and can never stack with each other. Maximum racial bonus is granted to a unit composed entirely of a singular race. Subtract one point from every inherent racial bonus if a unit is mixed with any creature (other than above races) from the bestiary or if Elves are mixed with Dwarves. Subtract 2 racial bonuses from Hobbits and Gnomes if mixed with any races other than their own. Size denotes the size of the core piece. M is humanoid. If a core piece is mounted then use the larger size value where a horse is L. Primary class of the core piece refers to its class with the most levels. If class levels are tied then use the class with the lesser D-Type. Levels refers to the combined class levels of the core piece. AC is the armour class of the core piece. TAC is the touch armour class of the core piece. D-type is the hit dice used for the primary class/type of the core piece assigned to the unit. The designation of Core Point Bonus attempts to factor hit points of the core piece by association of typical corporeal prowess of the D-Type on the battlefield. For every two levels starting with the first level a core piece receives an appropriate sum of core point (to its D-Type). The sum of bonus core points is added to the core piece level to determine its relative hitpoints known as Core Points. As an example, a 7th level Fighter is of the D10. It receives +2 core points at level 1, +2 core points at level 3, +2 core points at level 5 and +2 core points at level 7 for a sum of +8 core points that are then added to its level 7 for a combined total of 15 core points. In Epic Combat the core points will represent the physical damage a piece can receive before becoming disabled. Upon reaching 0 core points, a piece becomes unconscious. Whenever a core piece suffers a negative to its core points, it must make a Unit Fortitude save DC !5+ damage taken beyond 0 or die. If the save is successful the core piece stabilizes at 0 and is rendered unconscious. The core piece BAB Value is derived from its BAB. Starting with the first BAB (+1) and every three BAB (+) thereafter, one point is added to achieve a total BAB Value. As an example, a 7th level Fighter has a BAB of +7. It receives one BAB Value at its first BAB, one at its fourth BAB and one point at its seventh BAB for a combined total BAB Value of 3. Note that a 7th level FIghter will have the same BAB Value as a 9th level Fighter due to its derived BAB Value. The core piece Feat Value is taken from its number of feats in Pathfinder. For every third feat of the core piece and starting at the first level, the feat value receives one point. The core piece receives a Skill Value that is dependant upon its primary class. For every four levels and starting at the first level a skill point is added to the core piece Skill Value as per the table below. Gear Value is determined using the basic level of wealth allotted to NPCs on the Pathfinder SRD Table: NPC Gear http://www.d20pfsrd.com/classes/npc-classes/non-player-characters Unless a core piece is a Player Character in which case Gear Value is determined as per its character sheet. It should be recognised that most soldiers are equipped with bare minimum essentials. Unless noted in the Class Unit Abilities; the Gear Value should be taken from one level below the actual level of the NPC and where level 1 is half the amount. The notation of Gear Value on the unit sheet should be written in short form where 1000 gp is 1k or 500 gp is 1/2k (or.5k) and 127000 is 127k. The combined Gear Value will form the Unit Equipment Value based on every 5k above the first 10k deriving +1 point of Equipment Value. The 10k value is the mean equipment value for normal battlefield operations. Any value less than average will grant -1 point to the Units Equipment Value for every 3k below average. Units which are not in supply require double the combined Gear Value to achieve +1 point of Equipment Value above the average value. Speed is the movement measured 1" = 5' increments that a unit can make in a single movement action. The unit always moves at the slowest speed of any one core piece. Mounted is the speed of the unit while mounted. Leave blank if unit is not mounted. Flying is the speed of the unit while flying. All core pieces must have a means of flight and the speed is taken at the slowest flying core piece. Leave blank if unit does not fly. Life is cheap on the battlefield. Every time a unit defeats another unit in battle, each core piece receives an XP Award based upon the Table: Experience Point Awards http://www.d20pfsrd.com/gamemastering#TOC-Table-CR-Equivalencies The XP Value of each core piece is its level equivalent to the CR: Individual XP 6+ category . If the unit is routed, it only receives half XP equivalent. The Leader receives +10% XP for each bonus Unit Leadership Modifier. When calculating XP awards in Epic Combat for Pathfinder try and group common CR values together and multiply. Unit Name is the identification label of the unit. Alignment Graph is the alignment diametric of the unit. An Alignment Graph is used to derive an Alignment Value for the unit and is expressed by listing the primary alignment of the group composing of > 50% of the core pieces and secondary alignment < 50% of core pieces. The regimentation of Lawful Neutral grants it the highest bonus where Chaotic Neutral is highly unstable and poses a detriment to the Units Alignement Value. Primary Class/Secondary Class and Primary Race/Secondary Race are used to record any applicable bonuses that are used for calculating ability scores. Unit Hit Points is a reflection of the operational hit points of the unit. (This score is different than core hit points.) Any damage taken from energy (fire, ice, acid, sonic, etc), magical, siege, trap, breath weapon, and added bonus to the damage die (in the form of +X) is calculated against the Unit Hit Point total. The Unit Hit Point total is the sum of all core piece class levels and combined core points. When Unit Hit Points are reduced to 0, the unit must immediately make a morale check. All damage taken beyond 0 to the Unit Hit Points are instead subtracted from the core points of any core pieces within the reach of the damage (defenders choice). If there are no core pieces within reach of the damage than the damage is avoided. Unit Fast Healing will heal 1 unit hit point at the beginning of the round for every +1 Unit Fast Healing. Designation is a functional description of the unit type. There are skirmishers, infantry, shock, cavalry, reacon, siege, artillery, archers, musketeers, dragoons, specialists, and command. Unit Size Value is the combined size value of all core pieces within the unit. Medium counts as +1, Large is +2, Huge is +8, Gargant is +16 and Colossus is +32. Unit Ability Scores All Potential ability scores are capped at the units Potential + the D-Type. This is to reflect that any given units potential is only as good as its leadership on the battlefield. Ability modifiers can be found in the Pathfinder Core http://www.d20pfsrd.com/basics-ability-scores/ability-scores and are determined by the Base Ability Score. Unit Armour Class is determined by an average taken from the units highest core piece AC + lowest core piece AC then divided by 2 + Value Unit Touch Armour Class is determined by an average taken from the units highest core piece TAC + lowest core piece TAC then divided by 2 Combat The unitt receives a number of attacks = to its Expertise Modifier and is a minimum of one attack. The first attack is the units best attack and is used whenever the unit makes a single attack or charges. For every attack the unit makes in a round (including the first) it progressively loses +5 to hit. The attack formula is repeated for each number of attack until a negative value is reached and no further unit attacks are possible. Unit CMB/CMD is calculated using base ability scores.